Different FateZ
by Royal Saiya-jin Princess
Summary: Have u ever wondered what it would be like if DBZ had different or new characters? Or if things happened to some1 else? Well you'll know now in this story. There's new characters, a different story line, & different time frame too! R&R please!
1. Frieza's Coming

Planet Vegeta has been well intact for many years, and King Vegeta is still in power. Vegeta has been doing his good share of planet conquering, and over the years he found a female Saiya-jin that was quite attractive to him. However, Saiya-jins don't marry but they did have a child together. Her name is Tulesies, but Vegeta still thinks training and fighting is more important than family, so that's what he does. It's been six years since Tulesies's birth, and now she's grown into quite the little Saiya-jin Princess. And so the story begins….

It was a normal day on the Saiya-jin home Planet – Saiya-jins traveling in at out, conquering planets for the Planet Trade. As a matter of fact it was a very busy day, especially when Frieza was to arrive soon. Frieza was the ruler of many planets and races at this time, he hired strong races and henchmen to work for him, and then had them conquer planets in his name for the Planet Trade. Then he'd sell them to his more 'efficient' clients once they were cleaned out and ready to be sold.

            "Lord Frieza, we have entered Planet Vegeta's solar system, and we will soon be arriving there within a few hours," said Kui, one of Frieza's henchmen, when he came in.

            "Good, this'll truly be a day to remember." said Frieza as he swirled his whine in a glass, and watched as they got closer and closer to the planet's solar system.

            A blast hit one of the Kitatians on Planet Kitata and you could hear King Vegeta's cold laugh among the planet. "Tulesies, why don't you have a try?" he said, and so she stepped forward with a smirk on her face, not wanting to disappoint the King. After all she did have a taste for blood and destruction just like all Saiya-jins do.

            "Please! Please! Don't hurt my family or me! Spare us, please!" begged one of the Kitatians, but Tulesies put out her hand anyway to charge up a Ki blast.

A blue energy ball formed in her palm and it shot at the family and disintegrated them into dust. "Heh, this is too easy. I wish we had a more challenging race to destroy." she said and then looked at her grandfather, who was smirking as well.

"I suppose you're right, but we should finish up here and get back." he said, and held out his hand too and blasted across the entire planet destroying everything its path. Within a minute or two the planet was completely emptied of life.

"Alright, now let's get back to the ship and head home." Said King Vegeta and flew off, Tulesies followed behind him. They got to where their space pods where and then set a coarse for Planet Vegeta, where they landed within an hour or so. They both got out, when they arrived, and went their separate ways.

Tulesies decided she'd go see her father, and see what he was up to. So, she turned the corner into the hallway, and went to the training room where her father, Prince Vegeta, was. She walked in and went over to the room he was training in. Tulesies peered in and watched him as he did a number of punches and kicks in the air. She knew he'd get upset if she bothered him, so she didn't walk in. However, she stayed out there a few minutes just watching. Tulesies liked watching her father train, it made her want to work harder and train harder herself. And of coarse the entire Royal Family had their own training rooms, so they could train whenever they wanted without having to wait on anyone else.

            Vegeta sensed a small power level outside his room and stopped training. "Who's there?" he called out, and then waited for a reply.

            Tulesies opened the door and said, "Just I father. I was just watching you that's all. I'm sorry if I bothered you father. It won't happen again." Vegeta nodded understandingly, and then she bowed and sut the door behind her as she left. She thought she shouldn't disturb him again so she decided to go outside for a while, just to relax.

As Tulesies was walking down the hall again a familiar girl Saiya-jin, who was the same age as her, walked up to her. "Well hello Princess, how are you today?"

Tulesies narrowed her eyes, "Zanga you know you are required to bow before any member of the Royal Family." she said, hating when other Saiya-jins didn't respect her as much as they did her father or the King.

"Yes I know, but we're friends! I don't need to bow when I'm a friend do I?"

"We're not friends…" replied Tulesies and looked away.

Zanga bowed. "Sorry Princess…"

Tulesies nodded and then continued walking down the hall. Suddenly she heard a voice over the loudspeaker. It said, "All elites to the Commission Room for a report. Frieza has arrived." So Tulesies quickly ran there with Zanga trailing behind. Once they got there Tulesies and Zanga got to their places – Zanga by her parents, and Tulesies up in front on her thrown, seated next to her father. Even though her mother, Sarota, wasn't born into the Royal Family she was still allowed to have a thrown, since she was Prince Vegeta's wife and Princess Tulesies's mother.

Suddenly the doors flew open and everyone, including the Royal Family, rose from their seats and bowed to him. Frieza walked down the isle to them. King Vegeta bowed and offered his thrown to Frieza, as the rest of them stayed standing.

"Well, it looks like you've done a nice job keeping up your elite force Vegeta." Frieza said to the King.

"Thank you sire," replied King Vegeta. "I'm honored you would say that."

"You're welcome." He said and then he looked over at Tulesies. "Ah, Tulesies, I see you're getting bigger and stronger every time I see you. Speaking of which, I'd like you to come by my ship afterwards."

Tulesies nodded and said, "Yes sir." Then she bowed, and Frieza got out of the king's thrown and walked back out to his ship.

Once he was gone King Vegeta went out in front and said, "You may all return to you posts, or whatever you were doing, now." And then they all bowed and exited out of the room.

Vegeta turned to Tulesies. "I'll be waiting for you in the Control Room when you're done, then we can go on our mission early." he said and then left.

Tulesies turned around and went out as well, and walked to Frieza's spaceship. Once she got there she went inside and walked down the hall to his quarters. She knocked and the door when she got there, and it opened to let her in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Saiya-jin Princess," said Zarbon from in the corner. Tulesies gritted her teeth at him, but bowed in respect to Frieza. "Being a little brat as usual I see." he began again.

"Shut it Zarbon, I didn't ask for your rude intellect!" said Frieza from his seat, as he looked out at the planet.

"But…sire…" started Zarbon, but the Dodoria interrupted him.

"You heard Lord Frieza! Now be quiet!" he yelled.

"You don't have any authority to talk to me like that Dodoria! I'm more powerful than you!"

"Will you both just SHUT UP?!!" yelled Frieza, and the room went silent. He turned around in his chair to look at Tulesies. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you to come here. Well, the reason being is that I think you're worthy enough to come with me and conquer planets along my side. What do you think of that?"

Tulesies's eyes widened in surprise, but then she put her head down. "That would be the greatest pleasure to me Frieza, but…I'm sorry. I can't. I wish to stay here." she said and then lifted her head to see what he would say.

"What a shame…" he said and got up from his seat and went over to her. Tulesies looked at Frieza nervously, and he looked back at her with an evil smirk. "Then I guess you'll just have to die alongside the rest of your pathetic race!"

Tulesies's eyes shot open in shock, but then Frieza punched her hard in the stomach. Blood came flying out of her mouth, and she went to her knees in pain.

From the Control Room, Vegeta felt that something wasn't right as he was waiting for her return. So he turned on his scouter and searched for Tulesies's power level. He found it and locked onto it, but he saw that it was much weaker now than usual, and was also diminishing. So he decided to go see what was going on. After all, he didn't trust Frieza one bit, and thought something might have happened to her.

Frieza wrapped his tail around her neck and started to choke her, squeezing her neck to where she couldn't breath at all. Tulesies tried hitting his tail to get him to let go, but he squeezed all the harder when she did. "You Saiya-jins are beginning to be too much of a threat, and so I've decided it's time to bring you all to an end!" Frieza yelled, and then threw her through the wall and then she skidded across the ground into the hallway as some rubble crumbled over her.

Hope you guys liked my first chapter. Stay tuned to see what happens next! Will they be destroyed? Or will they find a way to somehow beat Frieza? Who knows! You'll just have to wait and see! ~_^


	2. The Saiyajins' Fall

Hey again! Well sorry for the few mistakes in the first chapter – no ones perfect. I hope there's not many mistakes in here. There shouldn't be…well hope you like this fic so far. It'll get much much better – I promise  ~_^

Vegeta opened the door to the ship and heard some commotion going on, so he ran down the hallway to see what was happening. He got there and saw Tulesies on the ground, barely moving at all, and then Frieza stepped out of the hole in the wall.

"Frieza! What are you doing?!" he yelled and stepped in between Tulesies and Frieza. "She's just a child! You know she can't handle something like that!"

"Precisely, and I'll get rid of the rest of you as well!" and then Frieza blasted him, but he blocked it, and then blasted one of his own. Frieza jumped out of the way and landed in back of Vegeta and elbowed him in the back. He fell forward, but did a handspring and kicked Frieza in the chin. He grabbed Vegeta's foot and swung him around and threw him into the wall. Then Frieza ran at him and punched him hard in the stomach. Blood came up from Vegeta's mouth, but he punched at him instead of backing down.

Tulesies opened her eyes painfully, and then got up trembling a little. She looked at Frieza who was now fighting her father, and her eyes widened, "Father…" She hoped nothing would happen to him, because she knew that Frieza was extremely strong.

Suddenly Zarbon came up behind Tulesies and knocked to the ground by hitting her in the back of the head. He snickered as he picked her up and punched her a few times. Vegeta saw this and pushed Frieza back, and afterwards came running at Zarbon. Vegeta vanished right in front of him and then appeared behind him and slammed him in the back, as Vegeta did this he grabbed Tulesies. However, Frieza came at him and punched him hard in the face. His body flew down the hall, and he dropped Tulesies and landed in front of some Saiya-jin spaceships. Tulesies opened her eyes again, but this time to see her father crashed up against a space pod and not moving.

"No! Father!" she yelled and crawled over to him. She shook him and said, "Father! Father, please! Please get up!" She saw Frieza walking slowly toward them from down the hall and shook him more, trying desperately to awaken him. "No father…don't die! Please!"

He opened his eyes and saw Tulesies, who now had tears in her eyes. "Tulesies, you must…get out of here while…" He said and then coughed up some blood.

"No father, I'm not going to leave you. If I go, you have to come with me!" she said with as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You have to…otherwise you'll be killed…!" he said trying to yell, but he was too hurt to.

"I'll get you out of here father…"she said and opened up one of the space pod hatches. "We'll both go."

Vegeta looked over, "Look Tulesies…I want you to remember…everything I've taught you…and always remember…who you are…You'll be the last of us,…the last of a mighty race, so….stay..alive….Now go!" he said, and then grabbed her and threw her into the space pod and locked the hatch.

Frieza walked up to him and kicked him, making him slam into the wall. Tulesies put her hands up on the window as tears streamed down the side of her face. "No Frieza, don't!!!" she screamed.

But just before the ship blasted off, Frieza put out his hand and blasted straight threw Vegeta. His eyes shot open and blood came spiting out of his mouth. "Pleasant dreams, Prince." Frieza said sarcastically.

Tulesies's eyes also shot open, except in terror. "Nooo!! Father!!!" she cried as she saw his eyes shut, never to open again. Then her ship blasted off, out into space. However, as she left, she saw Frieza and his ship go up into the air and above the planet.

He formed a huge energy ball above his hand. "And now to the end of the Saiya-jins!" snickered Frieza, and then he threw the ball into the planet. It melted its way into Planet Vegeta's core and then exploded.

Tulesies's eyes got even wider as tears still streamed down her face, but she was so shocked that she couldn't yell or scream anything. She was in a complete state of bliss – couldn't move or do anything she was so shocked. She just sat there in the ship, staring out at what used to be her planet.

Frieza got back into his ship and set a coarse after Tulesies. Zarbon came through the doors and said, "Nice job sire. You've really outdone yourself this time."

"Thank you Zarbon." replied Frieza.

"Yea, you really put it to them." said Dodoria.

Suddenly one of Frieza's minions walked through the door and said, "Sire, I'm sorry but we've lost track of Tulesies. The ship she's in turned out to be one of the fastest they had, so she's probably half way across the galaxy by now."

Frieza thought about this for a moment and then said, "Well then, we'll just have to go and find her then won't we. I don't care how long it takes, or how many men go out to look for her, just so long as she ends up dead. Got it?!" Dodoria and Zarbon smirked and then bowed, as well as the man and also left the room.

"Why…" she began with tears still running down her cheek. "Why did it have to be like this…? Why?!" Tulesies asked herself and punched down onto the seat. "It just doesn't make sense…" Suddenly she felt very weak from all the abuse she took - she had cuts and bruises everywhere. But her face was now emotionless, and her eyes looked dead to the world around her. However, if you looked deeper into her eyes you could see that they were icy cold now, but then again they were hot and fiery underneath. There was a tremendous amount of pain that built up inside her from this last tragic event, and she didn't know how to handle it. So instead she fell asleep, and decided she'd wait until she awoke again to figure out what she would do now that she's all alone.

            This chapter was a little bit shorter than the lasts, but I figured I'd end it now and keep you all in suspense. Ain't I nice! ^_^ Well, there's going be some new things happening to Tulesies in the next chapter. Hope you all stick around to see what happens!


	3. Tulesies's Journey on Earth Begins

            Tulesies ship headed for a blue and green looking planet. It was a luscious looking planet, filled with life and energy. Trees and animals filled it's vast lands, as well as oceans covering some areas of the planet as well. The planet's gravity pulled her ship in and, a few seconds later, made it crash into the surface. Her ship made a crater in the new planet, and the hard landing made Tulesies wake up. She grumbled as she checked to see what planet she was on. "You are on Planet Earth, Princess. Co-ordinates 530097." the ship said to her. So she opened up the hatch and got out slowly and painfully. She was nowhere near healed yet, but she looked around anyway.

            "Well, this planet looks good enough to stay on awhile." she said, and then thought about what she had said. The truth was she still couldn't believe that Planet Vegeta was gone, and there was no way to get it back. She turned around and looked at her beaten down ship, and she sighed. "I can't fix this! Great…now I'm stranded on this planet for good!" She sat down hopelessly. "Could this get any worse?" Dark clouds started to form in the sky, and then it started to rain. "Nope, I don't think so."

            Lightning flashed all around the sky and the wind started to pick up. So Tulesies crawled back into her ship and closed the hatch, that way she wouldn't get wet anymore. After about an hour or so it stopped, and she got back out. Her stomach growled for food, since she hadn't eaten in a few days. "I wonder if there's anything to eat around here." she said to herself. She got up and started walking a little ways, but then fell to her knees. Tulesies grumbled and then said, "I'm just not healed enough yet…" So she laid out on the grass and watched the clouds go by, wondering if she'll ever wake up from this nightmare. She thought about her planet and race, and then about her mother and especially her father. Tears started to form in Tulesies's eyes again, but she quickly whipped them away thinking about Frieza. "Crying won't do me any good! I need to be strong…like father was." There was a cloud up in the sky that had the shape of Vegeta's face and it reminded her of him. Tulesies sighed, "What am I going to do…?" Tulesies closed her eyes and fell unconscious – she was really tired and still badly injured from Frieza's beatings.

            Awhile later, she woke from a nightmare – it was of the destruction of Planet Vegeta again. Her eyes shot open and she sat up screaming, "Noo!!" Then she realized it was all a dream, but she wasn't on the grassy ground anymore. "Where am I?" she asked to on one in particular.

            Two people came running through the doorway, one was a man and the other was a woman. "What's all the commotion?! Oh, I see you've waken up! You know, you gave us quite a scare when we saw you past out on the ground." said the woman.

            "Yes, we thought you were dead at first." the man said as he was getting something from an overhead cupboard near him.

Suddenly a little girl about Tulesies's age came into the room to see what was going on. She saw Tulesies sitting up in the bed and went over to her. "Hi! Glad you're awake! What's your name?" she asked very eagerly.

Tulesies didn't know what to make of the situation she was in now. 'What are these people doing?' she asked in her head. "My name is Tulesies."

"Tulesies huh? Cool, I like that name, but I've never heard it before though. We found you by a weird looking ship, but I didn't check it out completely. All it had was a 'V'-like looking symbol on it, do you know what it is?"

"Of coarse I do, because it's _my_ ship. And why am I here?"

"Well you were really hurt, so we brought you here to fix you up. That's why you have all those bandages on you." said the woman taking some new bandages from the man, and walking over to her. Tulesies didn't say any more, knowing she wasn't in any real danger. 'Once they patch me up again I'm leaving…' she said in her head.

The woman put new bandages and ointment on her cuts. "I can't do anything for your bruises or broken ribs. You'll have to go to a doctor to treat them."  
            "I'll be fine…I can deal with it." Tulesies replied. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not a weakling human, I can live with a few broken ribs."  
            "What? What are you talking about? You look human enough to me!" replied the woman.

The little girl that was next to her mother saw something brown and fury moving a little by the end of the covers, so she reached out and grabbed it. Tulesies felt all of the energy suddenly zoom out of her body. Her eyes shot open and fell back on the bed. "Let…go…!" Tulesies struggled to say, and the girl let go. Tulesies felt her strength coming back, and she jumped off the bed. "Don't EVER do that again!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but is that what you meant by you not being human?" asked the little girl.

Suddenly, before Tulesies had a chance to reply, the front door broke open and three weird looking creatures stormed the house. The little girl screamed and the all three of them huddled in the nearest corner of the room. Tulesies was a little confused as to why they were hiding, instead of simply just fighting. "What are you doing?!" she asked in a questionable voice.

"It's the Demon Trio! They come and take things from villagers in this town and whoever gets in their way they kill! No one can defeat them!" cried the woman, and her husband held her and the little girl close.

"Demons huh? They don't seem so tuff." Tulesies replied jumping off the bed and going to the living room where they were.

"No wait! Surely you will be killed! A little child such as yourself couldn't possibly fight them off!" yelled the man.

She paid no attention, and walked right up to the first one she saw. He resembled a wolf-like animal, and he looked down at Tulesies as she came up to him. "What the…Go back to your mommy little girl or I'll have to kill you." He said.

"Sorry, but I don't have a mother anymore." She replied and punched him in the stomach.

The creature bent over from the punch's impact and spat up blood, and then dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. The other looked over their shoulders to see what had happened, and when they did they both came over and surrounded Tulesies. "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing?! You must be crazy to mess with the Demon Trio!" said the one that looked like a coyote.

"Hey, why don't we teach this little brat a lesson, shall we?" asked the other, which looked like a fox.

"Heh…yea, I think that would be a good idea."

So they cracked their knuckles and huddled in on her. Both of them punched in toward her face, but Tulesies put up both her hands and stopped them with ease. The two demons were awed by this and stood there in complete shock. Tulesies whipped around her tail and whacked them both in the face, and they fell to the ground in a daze. "You three should have no honor in calling yourselves warriors." stated Tulesies and then kicked them all out of the house, literally.

The little girl ran up to Tulesies with a big grin on her face. "Wow! How did you do that?! You're not even healed completely, yet you still beat them! That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, thank you! I don't know how we could ever repay you!" said the mother.

"Just fix me up and your debt will be paid." replied Tulesies.

The three demons got up slowly and painfully, but managed to run off back to their hideout, where they would tell their leader what had all happened.

The woman brought her back into the room and replaced her bandages and put on some healing ointment for her bruises. When the woman was done Tulesies walked out of the house and started her journey on the new planet called Earth. She had heard talk about this planet from her grandfather, King Vegeta. He said that it was a planet that had good resources, but that was about it, and that it would probably be taken over soon. However, she didn't know how soon it would be. After all, if the planet trade comes to eliminate the planet's population, then that would mean Frieza's men would be coming, and they know about Tulesies. If they caught her, she didn't know what Frieza would do to her. She shuttered just thinking about it, but kept on walking. "I wonder what there is to do for excitement on this planet. All there seems to be is trees grass and mountains all around." she said to herself. So she decided to fly around and see what was all on this planet she was now on.

After flying for a few minutes she came across a city, so she went down to see if there was anything interesting there. She hovered down and landed on a sidewalk, but the people standing around looked at her in complete shock that she was flying. Tulesies crossed the street and stopped in the middle of the road to look at the skyscrapers. A car screeched to a halt and stopped a foot away from Tulesies. The man inside the car stuck his head out the window and yelled as he honked his horn, "What are you – blind?! Can't you see this is a road you stupid idiot?! Now get out of the way! I'm late for a meeting!"

Tulesies turned to face the man and she punched her hand into his car, and then blasted it completely, taking the driver too. Everyone who was around ran away screaming, but Tulesies then continued on her way walking through the city. "This is getting boring! There's nothing here that's interesting!" complained Tulesies once again.

The three demons walked into a room beaten and battered but still holding their own. "What the hell?! What happen to you three?!" asked the leader of their demon group with a shocked look on his face.

"We were stealing from houses as usual sire, but then this girl walked up to us. And with one blow to each of us we went down. This was no ordinary girl sir, she was way different and very powerful." said the fox demon.

"Well…then we'll just have to teach her a lesson on who she's dealing with! Guards, go get the rest of them men ready to go out searching for this girl! What did she look like?" replied the leader, who himself resembled a tiger-type demon.

"She had black, spiky, long hair and had weird looking clothing on." replied the coyote demon.

The wolf demon stepped forward and said agreeing, "Yeah, it almost looked like a type of armor. And then she had a blue suit on underneath it."

"Hmm…doesn't sound like what normal children wear." said the demon leader.

"Wait! Maybe she's a demon herself too! Except a more powerful demon!"

"If she is, then we might have to consider her joining our clan. It would make us even more powerful than we are now! A person like that could prove very helpful to us, and not to mention what she'll be like when she gets older. If she can already take out my top three demons and she's only just a child, just think how powerful she'll be when she's older. And to top that off we don't even know her real strength! She could have just been fooling around with you three!" said the demon leader in a kind of thrilled voice.

"So what are we going to do about her sir?"

"We'll see how she can fair against all our clan members, and if she succeeds only then will we consider her joining us." he sneered and sat back in his seat.


	4. Demons vs Saiyajin: Tulesies's Power

            Tulesies decided that there was nothing that interested her in the big city, so she flew off in search of something else – something that she hoped to find amusement in. After a few minutes of flying she noticed that she was back in the outskirts of the forest. 'Maybe I could go back to my ship…at least there I'll have something to do.' she thought and headed back to her space pod. It only took her a mere fifteen minutes to get to it. So once she landed she walked over to it and looked over its damages. Tulesies took out her controller to the ship, and pressed a button that made the hatch open. She sat back in it and said, "Computer, show me where and what all the damages are."

            "Right away Princess." it replied and then brought up a diagram on the screen. It showed the ship and pinpointed exactly where the damages were, and then gave a list of parts and things she needed to fix them. Also, it had directions on how to fix them.

            Tulesies looked at the list and sighed, "This planet will never have these!" Then something shinny caught her eye, and she turned her head and looked down. It was a scouter. The red screen was what had flashed in the sunlight, and she picked it up eagerly. "Well at least now I can sense if there are any threatening power levels." she stated and snapped it on.

Even though she was only six years old, she was very intelligent as to what she was working with. King Vegeta and her father taught her many things about the Saiya-jin equipment, so if ever she was lost or stranded on a planet from a mission, then she could easily get back home.

Tulesies pressed the button on the side to turn it on. "All right…now let's see if there's anything I need to worry about on this planet…" she said talking to herself. Suddenly the scouter beeped and an arrow on the screen across her eye pointed in front of her. "What the…" and she got out to see what it was.

There were about two-dozen demons surrounding her and her ship when she stepped out. "What do you want?" asked Tulesies commandingly.

A red skinned demon stepped forward, smirked and said, "We're here to kill you." Then all the demons went on guard, ready to attack her at any moment.

"Not that I care, but why exactly do you want to kill me?"

"Those three demons you beat up before. Well, we're here to avenge them."

"Ah yes, those three weaklings. I remember. Oh well, this'll give me something to do in my free time." Tulesies said and checked out every demon's power level, and she smirked with delight. "This'll be fun."

"Damn you little…" said the red demon, but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Tulesies had elbowed him in the gut. He spit up blood and hunched over from the pain, but stood back up and whipped the pink blood that was running down his chin. "You're a fast one aren't you? Well, we'll take of that soon enough. Let's see how you do against all of us at once!" the demon yelled and then motioned his hands for the rest of them to attack.

All twenty-four of them jumped at Tulesies and attacked her. The first three punched and kicked at her, but all she had to do was dodge their attacks, punch, elbow, and kick and they all fell to the ground. After that, the rest of them joined in, punching and kicking their way at her.

Tulesies was starting to get bored playing these little games with them, so she powered up creating a blue energy aura around her. Suddenly they all jumped back in shock as Tulesies lifted off the ground. Her stare alone pierced through their souls and sent a shiver down their spines, but then she turned her blood red eyes toward the red demon again and smirked. All the demons recomposed themselves and went on guard again. All of a sudden, one of the demons jumped out and punched Tulesies right in the face. Her head turned to the side from the impact, but it didn't faze her in the least. The demon stepped back, and Tulesies turned her head back to face the demon. "You should have NEVER done that!" she yelled and gritted her teeth. Suddenly the demon was met with a punch that went right through him. She pulled back her fist and then blasted him. One of the other demons came up behind Tulesies and put his arm around her neck. She elbowed him twice in the stomach, which made him let go, and then she kicked him to the ground. After the rest of the demons saw that they all attacked her, and they managed to pin her to the ground. Some demons held her and the others kicked and punched her.

That was it; that did it. Tulesies was mad now. Tulesies powered up to her maximum, and her energy threw all of the demons off her. Her long black spiky hair flew up as her energy rose, but soon came back down, as she looked at all the demons. She gritted her teeth as she made a fist. "You're all dead!" she screamed, and extended her arm out and uncurled her fingers. "Now say good bye!!" Suddenly a white energy ball appeared in front of her palm and started getting bigger and bigger. "Power Ball Blast!!" and the energy blast flew toward them all and exploded, leaving nothing but a slightly big crater in the Earth's surface. She turned her attention toward the red demon that started this whole thing. "I've spared you to tell whoever sent you that they can come get me any day, but if or when they do they'll regret every minute of it!"

The demon shook his head and then ran off, and Tulesies hovered back down to the ground. She went to her knees and held her side where her ribs were broken. She squinted as she felt the pain again. If she wanted her wounds from Frieza to heal, then she'd have to stop fighting for a while, and she knew it. She crawled back over to her space pod, got in, and closed her eyes to rest.

            The spared demon made it back to the base and reported what had happened.

            The demon leader stood there wide eyed, and filled w/ shock and fear. "There's just no way! She couldn't have taken them all out!" He recomposed his self and looked down at the demon. "We might have over-estimated her strength too much. What power that child has! She surely isn't a human. No, no human could have that kind of power. Did she have anything that resembled some sort of demon?"

            "No, but she did have a tail. But I'm not sure if she's demon or not. When we found her she was in what looked like a space ship, so she just might be from outer-space."

            "Hmm…well that would defiantly explain her power, but I wonder what she is then?"

            When Tulesies awoke two days had already past. She grumbled as she opened her eyes, but she woke up she saw a big green face right above hers. Tulesies gasped and jumped, but hit her head on the top of her ship. "Ah, ouch!" she said angrily and rubbed her head. Then she looked up at what had scarred her. She saw brown little booties for shoes and then dark blue gi pants and a white cape. However she couldn't see his face, he was too tall to see from the inside of her ship, so she stepped out and her eyes widened. It was a Namekian with green skin and a weird turban-like hat. He looked down with a mad looking face, and Tulesies noticed this. 'What's a Namekian doing on this planet?!' Tulesies said in her head.

            "I take it you're the one I was sensing." said Piccolo and then punched Tulesies in the stomach, making her spit up blood and skid back across the ground. "A weak little thing you are, aren't you?"

            Tulesies growled and gritted her teeth as she pulled her head back up to look at him. "I'm..not…weak!" she said angrily and then sat up. She was so surprised that his punch was so powerful, and she feared he might even be as strong or even stronger than her.

            He walked over to her and picked her up by her the collar of her Saiya-jin suit. "Oh really? Well, then tell me…does this hurt?" he asked and then hit her in the ribs. Tulesies yelled as she felt the pain again, and winced trying to undergo it. "It's as I thought. You're too hurt to lay any amount of damage on me. Tell me who you are and why you came here." He demanded.

            Tulesies opened an eye and replied, "I'm Princess Tulesies, a Saiya-jin who crashed here a few days ago."

            Piccolo set her down and looked at her. "A Saiya-jin you say? Well, I've never heard of a race like that."

            She lifted her head and smirked weakly, "Well you should…we're the most feared race throughout the galaxy. We destroy races and sell their planets for the Planet Trade." Tulesies thought about what she was saying – it wasn't 'we' anymore, it was 'her' now, just her.

            "So you're here then to destroy us and take over the planet?! Not on my watch you aren't!"

            "No, I didn't come here to destroy the Earthlings. I came here because my ship was programmed to come here, and now it's broken and I'm stuck here."

            "I'm sure there's some way you can contact them and get you back to your planet, because I don't want to keep an eye on you just in case you DO manage to do something that would endanger us all."

            Tulesies looked down at the ground knowing why she couldn't contact them. She got up and looked at Piccolo with a mad face. "Well then don't keep an eye on me you pathetic Namek! Just leave me alone!" she yelled and then blasted off somewhere else.

            Piccolo could tell there was something not quite right – something that was missing from the puzzle, so he went after her.

            Tulesies could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes, but she whipped them away and held them back. 'A Saiya-jin should never cry, and besides it won't bring them back; it won't get me anywhere.' she thought, and landed on a small cliff. She looked at the horizon. It was filled with dark storm clouds, and they were headed her way. Suddenly Tulesies heard something behind her, but just as she turned around to see what it was something cut her on her arm. She winced as it sliced down almost to her bone. When she looked up to see who it was, it was another demon. "You're going to pay for that!" she growled and powered up a little.

            The demons sharp claws are what had sliced through her tough Saiya-jin skin, and she held her arm, which had blood dripping from it. The demon jumped at Tulesies and started slashing it claws at her, but she dodged each all of his attempts to cut her up.

            Tulesies smirked, "Now it's my turn." She jumped up and kicked the demon in the head, and it flew back and hit a nearby boulder. Once his body hit it, the boulder crumbled over him.

            Tulesies turned back around, still holding her bloody arm, and watched the storm come in.

            Piccolo landed a few feet behind her and she heard him. "That was some pretty good moves you did on that freak, for a child that is." he said.

            "I said leave me alone. Don't you have ears?" she replied, but didn't turn around to face him.

            For some reason, which was unknown to him, Piccolo had sympathy for her. He knew that she was alone and had nowhere to go or stay. "It seems you fight well, but you've still got some kinks to work out. So I'd like to train you."

            "A Namekian training a Saiya-jin? Heh. Thanks but no thanks."

            "Fine, but it's your fault if you die then, because I doubt you'll live long out here fighting demons and such with those wounds you have." he said, and was about to fly off.

            "Wait! I'll go.." she replied, knowing that he was right.

            "Well, then I suppose we'll have to fix up your wounds before we start." Piccolo stated as he turned back around. "Follow me."

            So they flew off, one by one, with Tulesies following Piccolo.


	5. An Afternoon at Goku's House

Soon Piccolo and Tulesies came across a forest, it was filled with wildlife and they could see a small house in the middle of it all. "A guy I know lives here. Him and his family should be able to fix you up good. However, I don't want you wrecking or destroying anything! After this we'll go on our way to train." said Piccolo. Tulesies nodded disappointedly and followed him down to the house.

            He went up to the door and knocked twice. Tulesies wondered why he was knocking instead of simply breaking down the door, but she wasn't about to ask. Seconds later the door flung open and a man with black, spiky hair with orange gi pants, and a matching orange shirt over a blue undershirt. "Hey Piccolo! What brings you here?" the man asked.

            "Well Goku, I'd like to ask you and your wife a favor." Piccolo replied and motioned for Tulesies to step forward. Tulesies walked up to Piccolo's side, and Goku looked down at her with his usual innocent-looking face. "This is Tulesies, and as you can tell she's in a bit of a bad shape. Do you think you and your wife could patch her up?"

            Goku noticed something oddly familiar about her, but then he saw that she had a tail. "Hey, are you a Saiya-jin by any chance?"

            "How did you know?!" asked Tulesies with shocked wide eyes.

            "Well, you have a tail. I'm a Saiya-jin too you know, but I got my tail cut off when I was about your age." Goku replied with a smile on his face.

            "What?! That's impossible! There are no Saiya-jins living on Earth! If you're a Saiya-jin then why is your name Goku? That's not a Saiya-jin name!"

            "Actually, my Saiya-jin name is Kakarott. I found that out when some Saiya-jins came to Earth before. Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta I think their names were. Do you know them?"

            Tulesies eyes shot straight open. She was so shocked she couldn't move.

            "Hey, are you ok?" he asked a little concerned by Tulesies's expression.

            "Nappa…he was my personal body-guard, but I've only heard things about Radtiz. However…Vegeta.." she closed her eyes thinking about him. "He was my father…"

            This time Goku was shocked. "Vegeta's your f-father?! Wow! Now there's a shocker!"

            "Wait a minute…You're Kakarott?! The Saiya-jin who betrayed us?" she asked and then narrowed her eyes. "My father told me about you! He said you were a fool to believe you could beat him, and that you were a Saiya-jin with no pride or cold-heartedness at all." Tulesies didn't want to stay another minute, but then again she was very curious as to what had happened when her father journeyed here himself.

            Goku laughed weakly and said, "Yeah, that sounds like Vegeta. Too bad he couldn't have been so villainous, he would have been a great training partner!"

            "My father was feared throughout the universe and respected as a great fighter by many races! Saiya-jins are not supposed to be kind-hearted or caring! There supposed to ruthless and cunning killing machines! The Saiya-jin race was the most feared warrior race, next to Frieza and his men, for conquering planets and selling them off on the Planet Trade!" she yelled with a pride-filled voice, as she was gritting her teeth.

            All of them looked at her kind of shocked for yelling like that, but Goku stepped forward, breaking the silence. "Listen, I didn't mean to upset you. You're right about your dad being a great fighter, but I am who I am and nothing can change that. Now come on inside so we can get you patched up."

            She hesitated at first, but then was pushed in by Piccolo. She grumbled under breath and Piccolo gave her a look, so she quieted down. She saw a boy sitting down by a TV playing video games, but when he heard them come stopping through the house he shut it off and came over.

            "Piccolo! It's wonderful to see you again!" he exclaimed running over to him. The boy seemed a tad older than Tulesies, and he had black, spiky hair like Goku's, except shaped differently. He wore blue gi pants with a white muscle shirt on.

            Piccolo just smiled and said, "Hi Rouku."

            Rouku stopped and looked at Tulesies, "Who are you?"

            "Her name is Tulesies." said Piccolo, knowing Tulesies didn't want to answer or say anything.

            "Oh..well hi! I'm Rouku!" he said putting out his hand for her to shake it. She just looked at him strangely, and wondering why he was doing this. After a few seconds or so of wait for her to shake his hand he retreated his hand back into his pocket. "Erm…just never mind."

            Tulesies followed Goku into the kitchen where his wife was cooking a meal. "Hey Chi-Chi, do you think you could patch this little girl up?" asked Goku going over to her.

            She resented being called a little girl, but she let it pass since Piccolo was there, watching her every move.        

            Chi-Chi turned around and looked at her. "Oh my goodness! What happened to you?" she inquired caringly.

            "Well…uhh…it was mainly some demons, but.." she didn't feel like finishing her sentence, although she didn't need to by Chi-Chi's scream.

            "Demons?! Oh you poor thing! Let be go get some ointment and bandages!" she said in freight and went into the next room to get her emergency kit. When she came back out she was carrying a very large red sack that had a white cross on the top, and set it on the table. "Ok, now then…let's see what we can do about those cuts you have. Oh and don't worry, after I'm done your ouchies will heal up in a jiff! I've had my practice on Rouku here. You know boys, always getting into trouble." She said digging though the bag and pulling out all sorts of things, as Tulesies sat down in one of the chairs.

            She winced at the word 'ouchies' and made a face, but was distracted by everything the woman was pulling out. It looked to her like the bag was a bottomless pit of nothing but emergency bandages, ointments, medicine, and the like.

            Goku sat down in a chair at the table across from Tulesies, "So who's this Frieza you were talking about? And how is your dad doing?"

            Tulesies looked away, "I don't want to talk about it.."

            He looked at her curiously and decided not to keep on nagging for an answer. He could tell she was upset about the subject and didn't want for her to get mad again.

            Piccolo, instead, leaded against a nearby wall and watched Tulesies as Chi-Chi bandaged her up.

            "Now, this might hurt a little…" stated Chi-Chi and put on some white healing cream for her bruises. Tulesies winced and gritted her teeth at the stinging sensation, but quickly recomposed herself. "There…you know Rouku, she's better this than you are! You'd just scream and cry when I put this on." A red tint of color flushed across his face and Goku laughed. Chi-Chi did some final touches on the cuts and then she was finished. "There, all done. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

            Tulesies got up from the chair and began to leave, that is until Piccolo grabbed the back of her armor and pulled her back around. "What do you say?" he asked harshly looking down at her.

            Tulesies gritted her teeth. She hated being told what to do, but then again she didn't' have a choice. "Th-thanks." she said angrily and then whacked Piccolo's hand off her with her tail, and walked out.

            "Yep, she's Vegeta's daughter all right."

            "How did you guess."

            "Well she told me Piccolo, didn't you hear?" Chi-Chi and Rouku laughed at Goku, and Piccolo smiled. "What?" he asked innocently.

            Meanwhile Tulesies sat outside, and she could hear the laughing. "Pathetic earthlings…they'd never last out in space for one lousy minute. Their kindness will be their downfall someday, and then this stupid planet will be history!" she grumbled, getting some anger out.

            A few minutes later Piccolo came outside, followed by Goku. "You ready to go now?" he asked Tulesies.

            "I've been ready."

            "Well I guess that's a yes. So you're gonna train her then?" said Goku.

            "Yes, I suppose. After all she _is_ only a child, and a very naive one at that. She needs to learn how to survive on this planet, since it's very different from her own." he replied looking down at her with an almost disgusted face.

            Tulesies returned the face and narrowed her eyes in anger. She hated being on this planet, and she wished she wouldn't have met Piccolo, or anyone for that matter, at all. 'If Planet Vegeta hadn't been destroyed I'd still be there, and having the time of my life – destroying creatures on different planets, and training with father, and going out on some mission with the king.' she said in her head, wanting nothing more than to go home. But fate wasn't going to let that happened to her. No, it was working against her now, and she hated it.

            Piccolo turned to her and said, "Come on. Get up. It's time to go."

            Tulesies stood up but didn't look back at either him or Goku; she just took to the sky after Piccolo flew off.

            After a few minutes of flying they came to a clearing in the forest, miles away from anyone, and landed. "Alright now, first off can you sense power levels?"

            "We Saiya-jins don't need to. We use scouters."

            "Well then, we'll work on that first, after that it'll be pure hard training, and then we'll move on to practicing techniques and other things. Got it?!" Tulesies shook her head in acceptance. "Good, now then…let's begin.."

            'Well, this can't be worse than training with father, so it shouldn't be too bad.' thought Tulesies.

Suddenly she was taken back to a memory when her and Vegeta trained. Vegeta punched Tulesies square in the face, but not at his full power, and she slammed into the wall.

She dropped to the ground and panted. "Father…I can't..go on anymore…I'm too tired..Can we take a break?" she asked.

"Do you think when you're in a battle that your opponent will just take pity on you and give you a break? I don't think so. So get up! We're going to stay in here all day if we have to! Until you get it right you're not leaving this room. Now try it again!" Vegeta yelled and went on guard.

Tulesies didn't argue with him, because she knew if she did she'd get it even harder next time, so she got up and flew at him again.

'Nope, no training could be more harsher than his…but he was right about it helping me. I've gotten much stronger since then, and I owe it all to those training sessions. They might have been harsh, but in a way I enjoyed it – spending at least a little time with him. I suppose something is better than nothing. Thank you father…'

Hey peoples! Well, hope you like it so far, and keep on reading! It's gonna get way more exciting! Stay turned to see what's in store for or Saiya-jin Princess now! Oh and sorry if there was any mistakes in this chapter or previous chapters – doing my best to catch them all.


	6. Oozaru Tulesies

            It had already been a few months since Piccolo started training Tulesies, and so far she had done quite well. Piccolo was amazed at how much power she had for someone her age, but then again she _was_ a Saiya-jin. Tulesies is now 7, and has been keeping true to her strength and abilities, but just like any training session – it was hard.

            Piccolo punched in a Tulesies and hit her in the face, but she quickly recovered and threw a punch of her own. However, he blocked it, so she went up and kicked him in the head.

            "Good one, but how do you fare against this?!" he said and then threw an energy blast at her.

            Tulesies powered up and put out her arms to block it, which were in a 'X' form. The blast stopped as it hit her arms and then she deflected it away. "Now the question is – Are you ready for this?!" she implied, and then held out her hand. A white ball of energy grew in front of her palm, and she yelled, "Big Bang Attack!!" The blast thundered down to Piccolo, and he got ready for it.

            He moved his arm back, and when it got close enough he whipped it in front of him and hit the white ball of energy away. After that he decided that it was enough training and he hovered back down to the ground. Tulesies powered down and did the same.

            "Good, I believe your training with me is finished. You know enough now, and your definitely much more stronger than when we first started. I must say you are one tough kid."

            Tulesies just smirked with pride and then sat down to rest a moment.

            "After you rest tonight you're power will be completely renewed. However, I don't want you to think you're the strongest here now, and do what ever you want. Goku and I can still very well over-power you if you do anything that would harm the people living on this planet, so don't get any ideas."

            "I won't." she replied, but then looked away. The thing was, Tulesies knew how powerful she really was, and didn't show her full power when they sparred. 'A few more years of training and I bet I could beat Piccolo in a match, but to get to Kakarott's level will take some time.' she thought.

            Day turned to night, and Tulesies was fast asleep, while Piccolo was doing some training of his own. She tossed and turned on the patted green ground, trying desperately to wake up.

            Tulesies was running through the forest and could see Frieza's men coming up behind her, so she jumped in the air and started blasting at them. The two figures jumped in the air after her and blasted at her themselves. The light went across their faces and she saw that they were Zarbon and Dodoria. So she flew off in an attempt to get away, because she knew she couldn't beat them. Suddenly Frieza appeared in front of her and put out his hand. Tulesies stopped instantly, but didn't get the chance to move out of the way, and so he blasted her.

            Tulesies sat up and panted for a moment after waking up for her horrific dream, but soon laid back down. She looked into the sky and saw it was a clear night sky, filled with millions of stars…and a moon. "Hey look at that. This planet has a…" she said but then stopped, feeling her heart begin to pound. Suddenly something snapped inside her and her eyes grew bigger. Her red eyes began to glow and she stood up looking at the moon. Tulesies started to breath harder and pant heavier, and her teeth grew fangs. Dark brown hair began covering her entire body and began growing as well. She roared as she grew larger and larger, until she was as tall as the mountains around her. Now she was fully transformed into an Oozaru. She roared and blasted out of her mouth, and crushed all the surrounding mountains with her fists alone.

            Piccolo felt the ground shake and saw blasts coming from where Tulesies was. "What the hell?" Piccolo said to himself, and then got up and flew over there to see what was going on. Once he got there his eyes grew big. "Oh no! She transformed! I knew I shouldn't have left her! You never know what Saiya-jins will do when you leave them alone!" he grumbled and then took to the sky.

            Tulesies saw him and whacked him with her tail, and he collided into a cliff. "She must be like Rouku and not have any control over her powers at all! I must stop her…" he said. Then Piccolo put his hand out and aimed toward the moon. 'I had to cut of Rouku's tail the last time he transformed, but I wonder if destroying the moon makes them go back to normal as well? Oh well, here goes nothing..' thought Piccolo, but Tulesies saw him again and slammed a fist down at him. Luckily he moved out of the way in time, but from then on she wouldn't let him get a shot in. "Damn you! Will you just stay still for one second?!" he yelled in anger. Tulesies roared back at him and tried hitting him with her tail again, but he dodged it. "Fine then…you want a piece of me you big ape? Then have it!" Suddenly, thousands of blasts came out of his hands and hit Tulesies dead on. Soon she was covered in them, as well as the smoke. 'Good, now here's my chance.' Then Piccolo blasted at the moon, and it exploded into millions of pieces.

            Tulesies stopped completely and then she felt something pull inside her again, just like when she began the transformation. She roared as she began sizing down, and her eyes and teeth went back to normal. A few seconds later she was completely back to her old self.

            She panted for a moment, trying to catch her breath, but she gave up and fell back. Her eyes shut and she fell asleep, drifting in and out of consciousness for a while.

            Piccolo walked over to her and looked down. He was kind of shocked her clothes stayed on her, because when Rouku had transformed he was left naked afterwards. He bent down and pinched a part of her clothing, and then pulled on it. It stretched out not ripping or anything. Then he figured out why – the Saiya-jins have special armor and suits that can expand to any size. So he stretched out his legs again as he got up, and then decide to train the rest of the night here.

            Soon it was morning, and the birds chirped singing their songs. Tulesies woke up from the light being in her eyes, and she sat up. She had a huge headache and wondered what had happened.

            Piccolo came up to her. "Well, well, so you awake finally." He said in his low, cold voice.

            She looked around and she noticed everything seemed to be destroyed. "What happened here?"

            "You happened here."

            "What? All I remember was, I woke up from a dream and I looked at the sky and then…" Suddenly she figured it out, and she whipped her head around to see if her tail was still there. She sighed with relief to find it still attached, and she moved it around in delight. She knew that if she lost her tail then she'd lose her greatest of powers – that's what her father told her anyway.

            The day went on with her and Piccolo training, but this time separately, until Goku came. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" said the Saiya-jin who was happy to see them.

            "Hi Goku." Replied Piccolo and flew over to him.

            Goku looked over at Tulesies who was still training, punching and kicking through the air like lightning. She didn't care if Kakarott was here or not, she didn't want any distractions while she was training, especially him.

            "Well I see Tulesies has gotten a lot stronger, and she survived your training too! Imagine that!" chucked Goku. "And she seems to still be going at it. What a little go-getter huh? Man, she's just like a little ball of energy, isn't she?"

            "Yeah, she is. Last night especially."

            "What happened last night?"

            Piccolo told Goku everything, even some of their training sessions, and then crossed his arms. "You know Goku, I don't think she can be trusted. Even after these few months. She's still a Saiya-jin, and not to mention Vegeta's daughter."

            "Aw, come on Piccolo. Lighten up. She's just a little kid, and…" Suddenly Goku saw an energy blast fly right toward his face. He ducked and saw it fly past him, and then he looked at where it came from.

            Tulesies gritted her teeth at him. "Don't call me a little kid!" she yelled and then returned to her vigorous training.

            Goku put his hand on his head. "Oh man! You were right Piccolo, she's a lot like Vegeta! Guess I better watch what I say huh?"

            Piccolo looked over at Goku who was laughing weakly, but didn't say anything.

            "Well I heard there is a tournament coming up in a few days. You want to enter in it? And maybe Tulesies will too! Rouku and I are entering it. So how about it Piccolo? What do you say?"

            "I don't know…" he said as he thought about it.

            Tulesies overheard this as well and came over to them. "There's a fighting tournament here?"

            "Yeah! Lots of strong fighters from all over the world will be there!"

            "Hmm…" Tulesies thought as well. 'I wonder if they'll be anything like the Universal Tournaments that father used to fight in? If it is, this'll defiantly be good training for me. And good fights as well.' She smirked at the idea and then said, "Alright, I'm going to join!"

            "That's great! How about you Piccolo?"

            "Yeah, I might as well too."

            "Good, it's settled then. The tournament is in three days, and will be held on South Island. See you there then!" he said and then flew away, back to his house far off in the forest.

            Piccolo turned to Tulesies and smirked, "Guess we better get training then."

            Tulesies smirked back, and they both started punching and kicking through the air with tremendous speed. 'If I want to win I'm going to have to train as hard as ever!' she thought as she speed up her attacks.

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than usual, but you'll all love the next chapter ~_^ There's gonna be a lot of action. Well, until then see you later! Oh and sorry if there was any mistakes! Like I said before – no one's perfect.


	7. The Tournament Begins

                It had been three days already and everyone had trained to their full potential, but now the day had come where they would meet up again – this time to fight.

            Tulesies and Piccolo landed on the crowded island. There were hundreds of air cars flying in to get a good seat in the audience. Thousands of people flooded the streets and the sun shown down on everyone.

            Tulesies stepped forward and said to Piccolo, "It's too crowded with all these people. Can I blast them?"

            "There will be no blasting innocent bystanders, and besides then you wouldn't have anyone to see you fight and beat everyone." Replied Piccolo, knowing that his last comment would grab Tulesies's attention.

            "Fine, but I don't understand how you earthlings don't like to kill. Personally, it gets me in a better mood."

            Piccolo gave Tulesies a look, but then looked around for Goku and Rouku. Suddenly he spotted them in the distance trying to get through a big crowd, but they made it out and walked over to them.

            "Man, these people are vicious today! They'll tromp all over you if you're not too careful!" he said and looked around, making sure no more big crowds were going to stampede on him.

            "Heh, glad you two could make it. So now that we're all here, let's go sign-up." Piccolo replied.

            "Yeah!" replied the excited Goku and started walking by Piccolo to the sign-up stand. Rouku and Tulesies followed behind. They all pushed their way toward the stand and then waited in line for a few minutes until it was their turn.

            "Hi my name is Goku and I'd like to fight!" Goku said with a big smile on his face.  
            "Ok, thank you for joining. I take it you know all the rules right?" replied the man.

            "Yep I sure do!"

            "Alright good. Next!"  
            "The name's Piccolo, and yes I know the rules."  
            "Thank you. Enjoy the fight! Next!"  
            "My name is Tulesies." she said stepping forward.

            "You look awfully young to be entering a tournament…" said the man looking down at her from his seat.

            "Just shut up and put me down! I'm not an idiot you know! I know what I'm doing!" she yelled back with an angry face.

            "Ok ok..Do you know the rules?"  
            "Hurry up and tell me them."

            "There is no fighting in between matches other than in the ring with your opponent. No cheating by using weapons or explosives. You can't have any armor, so you'll have to take that off. No blows to sensitive areas of the body. And last but not least, no killing."

            "WHAT?!! We can't kill people?! This is a rip off!! I expected a good fights, and what's the point in fighting when you can't kill your opponent?!! I can't believe this! It's just a waste of my time _now_! You have to eliminate this rule! You can let a few people die it won't make much difference. Besides you got a whole planet of people, what's the matter with letting a few die? Come on!" Tulesies yelled back.

            "I'm sorry miss, but either you follow the rules or not fight at all."

            Tulesies gritted her teeth and said, "Fine." She walked away, and right past Piccolo and the others mumbling and grumbling under her breathe. 'This isn't fair! When I went to go see my father fight in the Universal Tournament they had the chance to kill their opponents! Why not here? This'll be just a waste of my time _now_!' she complained in her head.

            Piccolo just shook his head and Goku wondered why she was mad, but he figured he shouldn't ask because he'd probably get another blast in the face. They kept walking and went to the locker rooms to change into their fighting suits. Tulesies waited outside because she came with hers on, only she discarded her armor and stashed it in a locker. Piccolo waited beside Tulesies because he too came in his fighting clothing on. The two of them sat and waited for Goku and Rouku to come out, and finally they did.

            "Boy, I can't wait to start fighting!" cheered Rouku.

            "We better get to the Elimination arena. So we can see if we pass." said Goku and started walking down the hall, and the rest of them followed.

            They soon came across the arena. There were four machines that were lined up at one of the ends of the arena and all the fighters who signed up to fight were in line facing the machines. Piccolo, Goku, Tulesies, and Rouku all went in the same line near the edge of the arena.

            "What are those machines supposed to do?" asked Tulesies.

            "You punch them and they measure your power level." replied Piccolo.

            "Yeah so I think it'd be best not to punch them our hardest otherwise people might get freaked out or something." said Goku turning around.

            "Who cares what these other fools think!" Tulesies argued.

            "Why can't we punch them hard dad?" whined Rouku and made a face.

            "Just do as Goku says you guys." Piccolo said back to them.

            The line went pretty quickly. Most of the people ranged from the sixties to the eighties. When Goku was up he went up to it and tapped it with his fingers. The machine came up as 120. Everyone was amazed at seeing this. Soon after came Piccolo, and he laid a small punch, which came up as 118. Now it was Tulesies's turn. She walked up to it and gave it a fairly good punch, and it came up as 750. Everyone who was watching almost fell over from being so shocked.

            The man standing behind it said, "Oh this one must be broken. Here try it on this one." He said and led her to the other one a few feet away. So once again she walked up to it and punched. This time it came up as 810. Goku put his hand on his head and sighed, and all Piccolo did was shake his head. "Umm…ok then..I'll put you down as 810." said the man again with sweat drops running down his cheek, and he gulped as Tulesies passed him and went over to Goku and Piccolo.

            Rouku went up to the machine and punched too, and it came up as 300. He walked over to the rest of them and smiled innocently.

            "Kids today. Man o' man!" said Goku with a sweat drop and laughing weakly.

            "Didn't we tell you two not to over-do it?!" yelled Piccolo.

            Tulesies returned the angry look, but Rouku did nothing.

            "Oh well, come on. We better get to the main fighting arena, since we all made it." said Goku and started walking, while the others followed. The rest of the fighters backed away from them, making a little pathway for them to leave through. They walked off and made there way to the main fighting arena.

            "Guess all we have to do now is wait for the other fighters who made it. There should be six more." said Rouku as he sat down on a bench.

            Time past and the others fighters soon arrived at the arena as well. The announcer walked up onto it and held his microphone up to his mouth and said, "Alrighty folks! Here are your fighters! Now all that's left is to announce the opponents. He have randomly selected each fighter to pair up with another, and now here are the stats: Round one – Suigi vs. Taku, Round two – Lan vs. Sano, Round three – Rouku vs. Sumoru, Round four – Tulesies vs. Luna, Round five – Zekna vs. Kanoji, Round six – Goku vs. Piccolo, Round seven – Geno vs. Veku, and finally Round eight – Seith vs. Takashi. Hope you all enjoy the line up! Now let the games begin! Our first fight is Suigi vs. Taku!"

            The two fighters walked up to the ring side by side, shook hands, and got into their fighting stances.

            "You're going down _buddy_!" said Taku with a grin, looking Suigi in the eye.

            "Heh, I doubt it _friend_!" he replied with a mirrored smirk.

            "Let the first round begin!" yelled the announcer with excitement as he jumped down off the arena floor, and the gongs thundered.

            They both went at it, kicking and punching each other with neither of them backing down. Taku laid a fist to Suigi's face and he fell, but then he tripped Taku and kicked him in the stomach. The fighting went on and on with no time limit, and so far they seemed evenly matched. All the while the rest of the fighters and the crowd watched them.

            "I'll bet you 20 zeni that Suigi will win." said a Sano.

            "You're on!" replied Takashi.

            "This is boring. They aren't even attacking fast! I could easily kill both of them without even having to lift a finger! But then again you shouldn't expect much when it comes to humans." Tulesies said to herself.

            Goku just smiled and then he looked around at all the other fighters. Piccolo and Rouku weren't really paying attention, but they had their minds set on their matches.

            'Now which one am I supposed to fight?' Tulesies thought and looked around as well. She spotted a girl around her age with blue flowing hair and regular Earthling clothes. Her eyes were icy but her face looked innocent. However there was something about her that was different. She had a type of eagerness to her, but Tulesies still couldn't break free from the look of her icy eyes. 'This might be a bit challenging after all. Even though her power level is weaker than mine, she might be able to boost it like us.' she thought once again, and then turned away. Tulesies couldn't help but get excited for her match, after all it's what Saiya-jins tend to do.

            "And the winner by ring out is Taku!" yelled the announcer and lifted his arm. "The next match is Lan vs. Sano!"

            The fighters walked into the ring, shook hands, and got into their fighting stances just like the first two. "Let the second match start!" said the announcer and the gong chimed again.

Hey guys! Hope u liked it! And I hope I got zeni right – if not then give me the spelling in a review please. Thank you! Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	8. Tulesies vs Luna

Hey sorry you guys for not getting back to the fic. Been really busy, but I hope you're all still sticking with me anyway! Not to mention school starting so there will probably be a chapter a week, unless I get more time on my hands. Sorry guys. Hope everyone likes it anyway! And give a review if you have any questions, comments, or even ideas for my fic. You never know, I might just consider them. ~_^ I already have a few future plans, but if yours is good enough and it fits in, then I'll consider doing it. I'm also thinking about bringing in a few characters from a few different anime shows, so tell me what you would think about that. Well, anyway…let's get on with it….

            Tulesies was beginning to get restless now, her Saiya-jin blood boiling within her body, longing for a fight. So because of this, she got up from the bench she was sitting on and decided to go outside to do a few punching and kicking drills. On her way out she looked back at Luna, and then surprisingly she turned around and looked back at Tulesies. Suddenly she bumped into one of the other fighters there. It was Veku. He turned around and looked down at the young child standing before him, muscles bulging. "Hey kid, were you the one that ran into me?" he asked in a deep voice.

            Tulesies looked up. "Yes I am, and it's because you're in the way! So move! Now!" she ordered, but he didn't move. "Didn't you hear me?! Do you have something in your ears?! I said move it!"

            Veku stepped around to face her and looked down. "Heh, I'm not going to do what a little toddler like _you_ says! Instead, I think you should get out of _my_ way!" he growled and picked her up by the collar of her Saiya-jin suit.

            Tulesies gritted her teeth, but then he threw her. However instead of being thrown, she stopped in mid-air, grabbed his arm, and flung him down to the ground. "Don't you ever call me a toddler again." Then she hovered back down to the floor and smirked, looking down at the dazed man. Everyone stood back looking on in complete shock at what this little girl had done.

            Piccolo and Goku turned around and saw what she did. Piccolo gritted his teeth and walked up to her. "Tulesies! You're NOT supposed to fight other than in the ring! Look at what you did! He's practically unconscious now!" he yelled as Goku strode forward.

            "Well, if you were paying attention, then you would have seen that this pathetic dope was about to throw me, so I just reverse the process that's all. And besides, he's the one that was in _my_ way!" she retorted with a clenched fist.

            Piccolo growled, "You can not just go up and wallop a person who gets in your way! You have to learn to control your temper! And if you don't, I'll see to it that you do!"

            Tulesies gritted her teeth. She had had enough of this. She didn't want to be controlled anymore. "You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled back at him.

            Piccolo suddenly brought forward his fist and landed it right in Tulesies face. The impact made her fly back and skid across the floor a few feet until she stopped. "This is not the time nor the place to get into this. I'd suggest you stop this nonsense of yours and concentrate on your fight." he said and then turned around again, knowing she wouldn't do anymore damage.

            Goku went back too. "Hey, you didn't have to hit her Piccolo." he said, even though he knew she'd be all right.

            "She needs to learn her lesson Goku, and yelling and screaming won't do a thing. Sometimes a little force is needed to straighten some things out."

            After that everyone was completely open-mouthed as to the events that had just a cured. Luna, the fighter who Tulesies had been obsessing over, had witnessed the whole fight that had gone on. And she was a little surprised that Tulesies had gotten up without a scratch on her, but she looked extremely angered. 'I don't think she'll be easy to beat; she looks like a tough fighter. Maybe even as tough as me! If so, this'll be a hard battle to win.' thought Luna as she saw Tulesies stomp outside, and decided to follow her.

            Luna snuck out of the building and went outside to where she was. Tulesies was standing by one of the palm trees that grew on the island, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly together. Luna came over by her from behind. Suddenly she realized that Tulesies had a tail. She looked at it oddly and stuck her hand out, and pulled on it.

            Tulesies got a shock that ran up and down her body, but suddenly felt very weak. Before she collapsed she turned around to see who it was, with an angered look. Then she noticed it was Luna and her eyes went wide, but she fell to the ground and winced as she still gripped her tail.

            Luna let go and was kind of shocked at what had happened. Little droplets of sweat went down the side of her face as she smiled weakly. "Erm…hehe..I uh…" Luna stuttered trying to find the right words to apologize with. "Sorry…I didn't mean..for that to happen. It's..just that…I've never seen or touched a tail on a person before."

            Tulesies got up, regaining her strength, and turned around, putting on her angry face again. Luna thought this was a good time to run, as so she did. "Come back here! You're going to get it for pulling my tail!" yelled Tulesies and ran after her.

            One of the stadium managers came out and saw them and yelled, "Hey you two! Stop messing around otherwise you might be disqualified!"

            Tulesies stopped chasing her, and Luna stopped running. Tulesies looked to the manager. "Tell me, has the fight ended yet?" she asked.

            "Yes, Lan won. Rouku and Sumoru are fighting now, which means you two better get ready." The man replied and went back to cleaning.

            She turned toward Luna with a smirk on her face. "I'll get you in the ring."

            "Really! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

            "Too late for apologies. You're mine now." Then Tulesies returned inside and from a few yards back, so did Luna.

            The fight didn't last too long. Rouku beat Sumoru easily with one punch to the stomach. He walked off the stage, and a few seconds later the emergency crew came in and put him on a stretcher and carried him out.

            "That was too easy. I don't even know why I entered this tournament." Said Rouku coming back in by everyone else. Goku just smiled at him.

            "And the match goes to Rouku for a knock out! Next up, it's Tulesies versus Luna!" said the announcer.

            Tulesies and Luna walked out side by side, Tulesies having a grin and Luna a little uneasy. They both walked up the steps to the ring and went to the middle to shake hands. Luna held hers out, but Tulesies just slapped it away and got right into her fighting stance. Luna sighed and got into hers as well.

            "Alright! It seems like these two are anxious to fight! Let the forth match start!" The gongs boomed and right then Tulesies flew at Luna with speed and punched her in the face, sending her sliding across the ring, near the edge. At that moment Tulesies thought she would end it quick and kick her off, but Luna ducked and then punched Tulesies in the face as she past, sending her off the ring. Luna smiled knowing she couldn't have gotten back off because she was pushed back a few feet from the ring's edge, but suddenly Tulesies floated back on.

            "Well! It seems your efforts were for nothing! I can fly, and from the looks of it, it seems you can't. What a pity."

            "You can fly?!"

            Tulesies just smirked, while Luna was kind of shocked. 'How am I going to beat her if she can fly?!' thought Luna. "No matter. I'll win this fight anyway."

            Tulesies laughed at what she just said, knowing she wouldn't.

            They both went back into their fighting positions and stared at each other. It was almost like they were trying to anticipate the other's next moves. All of a sudden they both sprang forward and went for a punch, but had to end up blocking, so both their forearms met. Tulesies jumped back and then went in for a kick, but Luna blocked it and punched at her instead. She dodged it with ease and came around with a punch of her own, however Luna saw it coming and jumped up to avoid it then came down with a kick to Tulesies's head. She flew back and skidded across the ring floor.

Tulesies was shocked that she actually hit her, but she got up and whipped the blood that was flowing down her chin, and then smirked. "I knew you were no ordinary fighter. I could sense something different about you while I was waiting for our match. But don't let that get to your head. After all you're just an Earthling, and you never really had a chance. Up until now I've only been toying with you."

"Well thank you for the compliment, but to tell you the truth, I haven't been fighting with my full strength either. Seems that we both underestimate each other greatly." Replied Luna with a grin.

Tulesies put up her fists and grounded her feet. A mysterious wind circled the stadium. Her blood red eyes glistened as her power started to grow. The wind came up over the ring and flew up as it hit her, and a blue energy aura suddenly formed around Tulesies. She started yelling as she powered up even more, the wind blowing her air up. And just for a split second she had the same face as Vegeta did before he went into battle. The ring flooring began to crack and then the tiles beneath her feet collapsed under the pressure. At that instant Tulesies flew at Luna.

Luna saw her coming and decided to punch, but Tulesies vanished right in front of her as she punched. She looked around trying to find out where she went, and then suddenly Tulesies appeared behind Luna and slammed her in the back.

Luna fell forward and hit the ground hard. She kicked Luna in the side and made her body fly threw the air. Tulesies followed her back and then kicked her again, and Luna went up into the air. Once again Tulesies disappeared and came up behind Luna and punched her back down. Luna's body plummeted threw the air and hit the stadium ring with a bang.

She hovered up in the air while Luna recovered, and then lowered herself back down and smirked. Luna got up and shook the dust from her, and then looked up.

"Now it's my turn to show my full potential." said Luna and then increased her energy. After that, she ran up to Tulesies and punched her in the face and then jumped up and kicked her in the head. Once again Tulesies almost went out of the ring, but was saved by her flying powers again. She set back down in the ring and then turned her face toward her opponent.

"Heh, you're a very talented person, and a strong one as well. You're one of the few people who's managed to hit me." She began, this time not even bothering whipping the blood that drew this time. Suddenly a she felt new and different power level above her, but as soon as she looked up she felt a double fist slam right down on her lower neck near she shoulder blades. Tulesies's body plummeted to the ring floor and cratered into it. She didn't even get a glimpse of this person; they went so fast.

Luna was quite shocked in the least, but Tulesies soon rose from the dust and looked up. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the person right away, and she stepped back as the person set down at the edge of the ring.


	9. Fight of Pride

I'm soooooooooo incredibally sorry you guys for not posting in a long time. We had a major project at school and it took a long time. I'll try and post as often as I can now. Again I'm truly sorry for not posting in like a month.

            Tulesies backed up a few more steps. She couldn't believe they had found her so soon. It was Kui and Dodoria. Luna looked a little dumbfounded as to what exactly was going on, and why they would intimidate a fighter like Tulesies.

            "Well, well, well! Look what we have here. A monkey in our midst's." said Kui with a grin.

            Dodoria laughed and said, "It's been awhile since we last met Tulesies." She just narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth back at him. "Still the same old stubborn brat that you always were I see."

            Luna looked at them with confusion. 'Just who are these guys anyway? And why did they have to butt-in right in the middle of our fight?!' she thought, and rippled her lips. "Tulesies? Who are these people?" she asked her opponent.

            Tulesies didn't turn back around to answer; she kept a good eye on the two of them. She remembered Kui, from when her father threatened him one day in one of the halls. Her father had grabbed him by the collar and held him up against a wall, and he told Kui to never mess with him again. And then she also remembered Dodoria. He was one of Frieza's elites, one of Frieza's right hand men. He was there when Vegeta was fighting Frieza, and also when Frieza and Zarbon beat her.

            Goku, Piccolo, and Rouku all went out of the small building that held the fighters before and after their matches, and looked to see who these two fighters that interfered were.

            "I don't like the look of them Goku. I wonder who they are?" said Piccolo narrowing his eyes, and listening to them talk from a distance.

            "I don't know, but they seem to know Tulesies somehow." he replied looking at them.

            "What are you doing here?! What do you want?! I don't pose any threat to you or Frieza anymore, so tell me why!" yelled Tulesies.

            "Oh, but you do. Any Saiya-jin that survived Planet Vegeta's destruction Frieza wants dead. And that means you." said Dodoria taking a step forward.

            Tulesies winced hearing what he had just said, and took a step back so she could keep the same distance.

            Piccolo's eyes went wide for a moment, and Goku looked at him curiously. "They both want Tulesies dead because they think she is the last Saiya-jin left after a person named Frieza destroyed all of them and their planet." said Piccolo turning to Goku.

            "So that's why Tulesies hasn't made an effort into going back, and that's why she didn't want to talk about before! Piccolo, we're going to have to step in." he replied.

            "Wait. Let's just see what happens. If it gets too rough then we'll step in, but let's see how things fair between these two fighters and Tulesies. Besides, knowing her she wouldn't want us to help, especially if she's anything like Vegeta. Plus it would be good training for her."

            Goku nodded, and Rouku just stood back and let his dad and Piccolo handle things. While the other fighters stuck out their heads to see what was going on, the announcer just hid behind the steps leading up to the ring. As for the audience, some were very curious to see who these different looking people were.

Luna seemed a little taken back as to what these two strangers planned on doing. "No ones going to be killing anyone today! So why don't you just buzz off and let us get back to our fight!" she exclaimed.

Tulesies glanced back at her. 'What is she?! An idiot?! Doesn't she feel their power?!' she wondered, but then when Tulesies turned her head back around she saw a fist coming straight for her. Kui stretched out his arm and punched Tulesies in the face, sending her flying back. While Dodoria walked up to Luna.

"You seem to be pretty confident in yourself kid. Let's say we give you a change of mind." Dodoria said, looking down at her, and then he punched her in the stomach. Luna doubled over and fell to her knees. She coughed up a bit of blood and winced at the pain, but like Tulesies she too had much pride in herself and didn't want to show this new foe her anguish.

Tulesies stopped herself in mid-air and whipped the blood that had slid it's way down her chin. She gritted her teeth and powered up, creating a blue energy aura around herself. "Now that you've come here, I won't let you escape alive!!" Tulesies yelled and then powered up a ki blast in front of her palms, which were now facing in the direction of Kui.

The purple fighter smirked, and put out his own hands, revealing a ball of energy to the young Saiya-jin. "You're a fool! Just like your pathetic race! And it will end here today!" he yelled back.

In almost an instant the two warriors shot out their energy attacks at one another, colliding in the sky and exploding with radical energy lighting. Tulesies knew Kui was a strong fighter, even though he would have never matched up to her father, he was still strong in her eyes. And that meant he was a threat – a threat to her, and to her pride. Ever since the obliteration of her race she had gained a sense of pride and honor for all those lost Saiya-jin lives, including her own King and her father, the Prince. Just then something snapped in Tulesies – She was the daughter of the most power Saiya-jin in the universe! She was the Princess of all Saiya-jins! How could she let something so brutal be set aside? It was time she had to face up to her expectations and hit them head on, beginning with Kui and Dodoria.

The young Saiya-jin yelled out, putting a great amount of energy into her precious ki blast. Kui was amazed at how much she exerted and was taken back by the ball and led up into the sky. Tulesies decided to end it while she was still ahead, and so she blasted another ball of energy up at her other one and hit it directly head on, making it explode taking Kui's body with it.

Dodoria whipped around to see the last of his teammate exterminated. He looked to the other side of the stadium ring and saw the small Saiya-jin drop to one knee panting for air. "You little pest!" he yelled, and began he way over to her.

However, something caught his leg and sent him falling to the ground face first. He hit with a smack and Luna got up. Tulesies turned to look at what just happened and also got back up, and then began to walk over herself. "Luna stand down. This is my fight, not yours."

"But Tulesies, surely you don't have enough strength after that to beat him as well. Let me fight him, that way you can rest."

"No! I will not rest until my entire race is revenged! I will fight Frieza and his men face to face, and I will break them with my bare hands! I'm not weak! I can handle this on my own WITHOUT your help!!" Tulesies's rage was starting to take control over her, and Luna was kid of swept back by her words.

Dodoria got up laughing, "You? Beat Frieza AND all his men? Ha! You must have endured a bump to your head, because that will never happen! This is where it all ends for you Tulesies. You and your planet will finally be put to rest with my fist. Heh, someone has to do the dirty work, and unfortunate for you, it's me." Dodoria put up a fist in the air and then powered up a little. Once he was done he ran at the Saiya-jin and plowed his fist into her stomach. Blood came flying out of her mouth as she was driven back into the wall surrounding the stadium.

Goku took a step forward but Piccolo put his arm out in front of him. "Not yet."

Luna ran at Dodoria and kicked him in the back of the head. "Why you little…" he didn't have to finish his sentence before he laid his other fist straight into her face, sending her flying back as well.

Tulesies got up, giving a small moan. One of her eyes was already giving into the pain, keeping half way shut. She gritted her teeth and made a fist. 'Luna's right…His power does exceed my own! Then…then how am I going to beat him?! I used up almost all of my energy defeat that Kui! I don't have enough strength to beat him too! But I don't want to show my weaknesses to either of these fools, or even Kakarott or Piccolo for that matter.' she thought, watching him turn around and continue to walk toward her. She may have been pre-occupied but that didn't mean she didn't sense the two advanced warriors watching.

Suddenly she saw a fist slam into Dodoria's pink, pudgy face and then sent him skidding across the ground, leaving a trail of blood running down his chin. It was Goku. He had seen enough, and not even Piccolo could hold him back any longer. He had heard some of the unfortunates of Tulesies's past encounters, and decided to take things into his own hands, seeing as Tulesies could not sustain anymore damage without getting hurt severely. "Piccolo! Get Tulesies and Luna out of here while I finish this! Take them to Korin's to get some senzu beans." Goku yelled back to Piccolo. He may have lived on Earth all these years, and fought against his own kind, but he was still a Saiya-jin too, and he intended to clean up injustices.

Tulesies's face grew even madder. "No! You can't take me away from this fight! I owe it to my race to fight Dodoria and kill him!" she yelled out.

Goku turned to her while Dodoria was still getting up, and he looked at her sternly. "You know you cannot defeat him. I'm taking this fight from you."

Her eyes widened now with pure anger. "What did you say?!" she began. Piccolo knew where this was going and decided to grab Tulesies before she did anything else than cuss at the man in the orange suit. "You can't do that! This is MY fight Kakarott! MY FIGHT!! You can't just take it away from me! This whole thing has nothing to do with you anyway!" she shouted out as Piccolo grabbed her. "Let go of me! Piccolo! Stop it!" she yelled ferociously.

Luna felt how humiliated and betrayed Tulesies felt at this point and decided it would be best not to argue with either of the older fighters, and so she just went along with the green alien.

Tulesies's anger was beginning to fill her up inside and she exploded with rage sending Piccolo back a few feet. "I WON'T LET YOU FIGHT!! This is MY battle Kakarott!! Don't you see! This is my life! And I'm NOT going to let someone like you take that away from me too! I've had enough!!" she yelled and blasted a ki blast at Goku, but he deflected it.

"I'm sorry Tulesies." He said and vanished into the air. She looked around to try and find him, but he appeared behind her and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Luna's eyes went wide at witnessing this and she froze as Goku turned back to Piccolo. "If she wakes up make her stay until I come."

Piccolo nodded his head and picked her up, and then he motioned Luna to follow him. They both flew off in the direction of Korin's place, leaving Goku there to settle the score.

The tall Saiya-jin fighter turned to Dodoria, who was already up at this point and looked at him coldly.  "Your dept will be paid shortly." He said and went on guard.

"Funny. Tulesies seemed to call you by the name Kakarott. That's a Saiya-jin name if I'm not mistaken." 

"Yes, but my name here is Goku, and I'll make you pay for what has happened." said Goku, in a harsh tone. He was unusually aggressive by hearing what had become of his race that he never really to know, or the planet he never saw. But ending Dodoria's life would put that all at ease.


	10. An Unexpected Suprise

            Piccolo and Luna made it up to Korin's place. He saw Korin standing by the railing, circling around his home, looking down on the planet. "I knew you'd be coming." said the talking, white cat.

            "Heh, yeah I figured you would. Where should I put her?" said Piccolo, and held Tulesies up.

            "There's a bed in the back room."

            Piccolo nodded, and Luna just kind of stood a ways away, not really knowing what to make of all this.

Meanwhile, back at the tournament Dodoria was standing there laughing. "Do you really think you can beat me, monkey?"

            Goku wasn't going to let this ugly, fat, pink blob talk and insult him or anyone else anymore. It was strange because he had never felt this fury so strongly before. Perhaps it was because of the sudden news of his race, or perhaps not. He didn't care at the moment. Goku just flew in and punched Dodoria in the stomach with force.

            The pink creature's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Blood came spurting out of Dodoria's mouth as he was leveled to the ground by yet another powerful fist. He couldn't catch his breath, and he died on the spot. Goku held out his hand and let a blast come out of it. It disintegrated the beast's body of flubber. He looked to the ground where the small pile of ashes lay as they blew threw the wind, then Goku powered up and flew off, up to Korin's place.

            Piccolo came back out and just stood there, waiting for Goku. He sensed that his Saiya-jin friend was done, because he no longer felt Dodoria's energy at all. He didn't seem to hear or sense any movements coming from the back room, so he supposed she was still sleeping. Now that Goku had deprived her of her fight, she was going to be very mad when she woke up, especially because he had knocked her out. So Piccolo was keeping an especially close eye on that room in the back of the white cat's house.

            Soon the Saiya-jin from Earth arrived at the cat's home and jumped in from the railing. "I'm back!" said Goku smiling.

            "Well that didn't take very long." inquired Piccolo, giving a little smirk.

            "Did Tulesies wake up yet? I hope I didn't hit her too hard."

            "Nope not yet. You can go check on her if you want, but I doubt you hit her hard enough to physically damage her."

            "Right." he said and began walking towards the back room. He heard a moaning sound, but wasn't sure what it was. Goku opened the door only to hear another moan as he saw Tulesies tossing and turning slightly in the bed. He went over to the side of the bed and gave her a little nudge on the shoulder. "Hey, Tulesies you're dreaming. Get up."

            There was no effect, but he managed to hear her mumble, "No…Frieza don't." Goku was now curious as to what else she was going to mumble. "Father!…Frieza please….don't!" Goku listened intently. After all she was talking about Vegeta and this guy named Frieza in her sleep, it had to be something to listen in on to try and get some things cleared up. Suddenly Tulesies screamed, "NO! FATHER!!!"

            The young Princess's eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed, panting and in a sweat. "Ah, where am I?" she asked herself; not realizing Goku was there until she turned to her side. Once again her eyes grew wide, except this time angrily. "You!!" she said angrily, not forgetting what he had done.

            "I'm sorry for knocking you out, but you were in no condition to fight him."

            "I don't care! That was my fight Kakarott! MY fight!! And you took it away from me like I was a helpless little child! Well I may be young, but I know enough! And besides, I wanted to get my revenge on him for all those things he's done to me and my race!"

            "He got what he deserved, you don't have to worry about that."

            Tulesies got so mad she felt like beating him to a pulp, but she knew she couldn't, so she just got up and left. Goku followed suit but then appeared in front of her, making her stop.

            "Tulesies, come now; stop this whole thing. It's pointless."

            "No, it's not. Not when you've been through what I have Kakarott. Now because of you I have to leave and get out of here while I still can. Frieza will be coming after he hears what has happened, and then he'll come looking for me. I'd rather die then go back to him! Now get out of my way so I can leave!"

            Goku grabbed her arm, "You don't need to go anywhere. If he comes we'll take care of him."

            "Heh, you seem to think this guy is a push over like Dodoria. Well he's not; he's just the opposite. Even my..father..couldn't…beat him." She struggled with that last sentence. "So how could you? It's impossible to beat Frieza, so that's why I'm getting out of here while I still have the chance. If he finds me and captures me, I don't know what will happen..."

            "What exactly _did_ happen? I managed to get an ear-full that the Saiya-jin planet is now destroyed because of this person named Frieza. Will you please tell me what happened, so maybe I could help?" he replied, letting go of her arm now.

            Everyone in the room just stared. They had seen Tulesies rush out of the bedroom and heard every word from then on. Luna seemed a little dumb-founded, but she was beginning to piece together the puzzle she was still in.

            "I don't want to talk about it." Tulesies said looking away, to the ground.

            "I know it's hard, but you must tell me."

            She looked back up at Goku, gritting her teeth, "I don't have to tell you anything!" Then she powered up and flew off, out of the house.

            Goku sighed and let her leave. He didn't know what else to do.

            Luna decided to chirp up and ask, "So what exactly just happened?"

            He sat down, and both him and Piccolo told her everything they knew, since they had been the ones to drag her into all this.

            "Oh…I see." replied Luna, thinking her thoughts and all this information through. "So then we have to go find her, to bring her back! Otherwise she'll leave and we'll never see her again!"

            Piccolo actually didn't mind the idea, after all it would be less stressing. He shook his head erasing the thought. "She wouldn't even listen to us anyway Luna. All she cares about is herself."

            However that wasn't true. Each second that pasted memories faded in and out of her mind, like a broken record replaying itself over and over. All she had her mind on was her race; she couldn't seem to get them out of her head. Ever since the Saiya-jin's destruction, the memories of that day plagued her thoughts and mind. All she wanted was for them to stop, but they wouldn't. They just continued and kept on, making it feel like someone had punched into her and ripped out her heart.

            "Aww, come on Piccolo. We have to at least try." said Goku, and walked over to the railing.

            Piccolo nodded, not arguing with his friend. "Are you coming along Luna?"

            "Oh, you bet!" she said excitedly, and then they all flew out of the window, following after Tulesies.

            The Princess stopped flying and landed on the ground, near a few trees in a forest. She held her head with her left hand and dropped to her knees. Tears started forming again as she thought of how her father was killed, and longed for him to be here and protect her as he always used to. Though, Tulesies just pushed back the water in her eyes and got back up again, but her heart was still in pain. She began to feel the others' power levels and turned around quickly with a fist clenched and her teeth gritted. "Kakarott…" she growled.

            "Tulesies! Wait!" yelled the Saiya-jin.

            She held out her hand and blasted an energy ball at Goku. "Stay away from me!" Then Tulesies powered up and flew away to her ship as fast as she could. 'No, I'm not staying on this planet any longer. It's getting too risky; Frieza might already be close by.' she thought and she retreated.

            Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her and punched her down. She plummeted to the ground, but slowly got to her feet again. She looked up at the sky, and saw the familiar green Namekian.

            "Would you just stop and listen!" yelled Piccolo and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

            Tulesies narrowed her eyes, "Why should I listen to a lower class being, nonetheless someone who just punched me?"

            "Hey come on Piccolo, she doesn't need more discipline." Goku said setting down by him, "Tulesies, all we want to do is talk. The only way we can help you is if you tell us what happened back on Planet Vegeta…"

            The little child that followed along with them cut him off. "Tulesies, we know you might not like to, but it may help you deal with the whole situation."

            Tulesies clenched both her fists and tightly shut her eyes. Gritting her teeth she said, "You think you know me…but you don't! None of you! Now…go…AWAY!!" she yelled out and powered up to where a blue aura surrounded her. The ground beneath her cracked, but then she slowly started to calm down and panted. When she looked up at them her eyes grew wide the fear, her jaw opened but she couldn't speak. Trembling, she took a small step back.

            "Tulesies? What's the matter?" asked Goku and turned around to see what she was staring at. Suddenly a tingle of evil energy shot up threw his spine as he saw the figure.

            The creature laughed and swished his tail back and forth in the air, "Well it's been a while hasn't it Tulesies? I'm glad we could meet up like this again. And who are these fools, your friends?" She still couldn't seem to stutter a word; all she could do is look on in fear. "Hahaha…Speechless to see me I see. Well I am a sight to see aren't I?"

            "I take it you're Frieza." Piccolo stated with eyes narrowing.

            "Yes I am, I see you've heard of me. Leave it to that little runt to tell anyone."

            "No…No..I'm not going to die here. Not now." Tulesies said to herself.

            Luna looked back at her, "Tulesies?"

            Suddenly Tulesies flew off and away, going as fast as she possibly could, putting all her energy behind her to go faster and faster just to get away. Frieza smirked as she tried leaving, but merely vanished and appeared in front of the small Saiya-jin. "Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave yet." he said.

            Her eyes went wide once again and turned around to fly in a different direction, but Frieza appeared in front of her again. He stretched out his arm and laid his fist in her stomach, and then grabbed her by the collar. Blood dribbled down her mouth and she winced. "You know you would be dead right now if your father hadn't put you in that ship? Maybe I should finish off the job that I started, what do you say?" She didn't do anything to prevent it, because she knew in her mind she could do absolutely nothing. It would meaningless to struggle; it would be best just to give in.

            "I don't' think so Frieza!" yelled Goku and flew at him and punched him in the face.

Frieza dropped Tulesies and flew back a little. "Just who are you?!"

Tulesies lifted her head and said, "Don't Kakarott…he'll kill you. You can't beat him.."

Luna went over to help her up, but she refused the assistance and got up herself. Neither Goku nor Frieza heard her trembling voice from below them.

"My name is Goku."

"Goku huh? Well _Goku_, you have one chance to get out of my way or you will be exterminated." All he did was power up and that was reason enough for Frieza to beat him to a pulp. "So be it you fool." Frieza said and then sped forward punching Goku in the face and then slamming him in the stomach, making him plummet into the Earth's surface.

"Goku!" yelled Piccolo and went after him.

Frieza floated down by the two little ones, and walked up to Tulesies. "I see the fear in your eyes, which may be a good thing. Along with your determination and strength. I think I've changed my mind about you, would you like to join me? Keep in mind I don't do this too often, so you should feel honored. So, what do you say?" he asked.

Tulesies lifted her head, looking at him straight in the eye. She could still see all those Saiya-jins' faces that he killed. "You killed my race, destroyed my family, killed the only ones I cared about…" she began and gritted her teeth, "No, Frieza. Never."


	11. End of a Dream, Beginning of a Nightmare

Hey guys, I'm on break now so I'm gonna try to get in as many chapters as possible, so keep updated! I'm not out yet, cuz this fic is far from over! Yea! ~_^ Oh and thank you for your reviews! Hope you keep reading!

            Goku rose from the dust and picked himself up. He wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at Frieza, but then his gaze caught Piccolo landing beside him. "Man, he's strong, and fast too! I could barely see his attacks. Tulesies may have been right about this guy."

            Piccolo helped him up and looked on at the tyrant. "I don't know if we should fight him…I just have a bad feeling about him."

            Goku took these words into consideration, after all they had been friends for quite an excessive amount of time and trusted each other to a great deal. "So what should we do then?"

            "I don't know…"

            Frieza looked down at the pint-sized Saiya-jin with a disgusted look. He then brought his foot forward and kicked her in the chin. Her small, little body was stunned by the kick as pain shot through her, and she skidded back along the rocky ground. He ran up to her and kicked her in the stomach, pushing her into the ground and then kept stomping on her, burring her deeper and deeper.

            Luna starred on in shock, but then ran up to him and punched as hard as she possibly could several times. Frieza stopped for a moment, but only to bring around his fist and hit Luna in the side of the head, sending her flying back across the ground.

            Tulesies was beginning to loose consciousness, until a boot came flying in and kicked Frieza off of her. "Tulesies..are you alright?" asked the man with big, spiky, black hair.

She just groaned as he grabbed her hand and lifted her up and out of the hole her body created. Tulesies went to her knees and coughed up a bit of blood, and winced at the pain all over her body. "Ka..karott…we must get out..of here." she struggled to say. Goku didn't look down or aft, he just starred into the distance at his new opponent – Frieza. "You..don't understand. H-he…was the one..who killed my…father, and he..destroyed…our race. D-don't be a fool…" she pleaded, and grasped a fist full of dirt and squeezed as hard as could.

Frieza got up and looked back, "You again?! I thought you'd had enough? I guess not. Well, we'll just have to fix that problem." He powered up a little and flew off to meet Goku and punched him in the face, and then spun around so his tail whacked Goku again in the face.

Goku was flung back by the series of attacks, but did a back handspring and flew back at the creature from space. He laid in a few punches and then finished off with a kick to the side of the head. All Frieza did was smirk – none of his attacks even fazed him slightly. He backed up with wide eyes, but suddenly got pounded by several punches to the gut. Frieza jumped back and kicked him in the face, sending him skidding back.

Piccolo had had enough. He flew in and then blasted directly at the icy-hearted beast. He powered up and put in more energy to it, making sure he'd surely at least leave a mark or dent in. When the smoke cleared, sure enough Frieza was still standing, but he no longer had the evil smiling face as before. He held out his hand, "Take this you pathetic green Namek!" Suddenly a purple energy ball formed in front of Frieza's stuck-out hand, and it shot after Piccolo, hitting him dead on. Piccolo was hit and carried back into one of the near-by rocky hills, once hit the blast exploded leaving nothing but a crater and his body left.

Frieza cackled looking at the fallen warriors, and walked up to Tulesies and kicked her over so she was on her back. Her eyes immediately shut tightly at the slight pain, and panted a moment but then looked back up with her eyes nearly shut. Frieza felt a power level coming up behind him and wrapped his tail around Tulesies's neck and turned around to meet the person.

Goku immediately drew back his fist a second or so before he realized he was about to punch Tulesies, and then took a step back, not knowing what little scheme Frieza had concocted in his mind.

Frieza snickered, "Be careful, you might end up hitting Tulesies, but you wouldn't do that would you. No, I doubt it. So I'll tell you what," Goku didn't like the sound of this so far, "I'll let you and your little friends go."

"And Tulesies?"

"She stays with me, and that's the way it will stay."

"Sorry, no agreement then." He took a step forward, but then saw Frieza's tail grip around Tulesies's neck tighter, and he stopped.

"I wouldn't take a step closer, you don't want the little Princess here to suffocate do you?"

Goku gritted his teeth, "You monster."

"Listen, it's my way or she dies and so do the rest of you. So I'd suggest you think the situation over wisely." Frieza replied, making her tail tighter around Tulesies neck. She started to cough, trying to get more air into her lungs.

"Frieza stop it!" yelled Goku and moved slightly forward, but on pure habit than anything.

He noticed this and smirked, "Well that deserves something." He brought his arm around and punched Tulesies in the side. She let out a painful yell and winced, gritting her teeth. "Care to take another step?"

Goku clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. "I've had enough of this!" he yelled and flew in at Frieza, hoping he could be fast enough to stop his onslaught against Tulesies. He saw the tyrant's fist fly forward and slam into her back. Her eyes shot wide open, and she couldn't even conjure up a scream it was so painful to move. He stopped in shock, as she fell to the ground on her knees completely stunned, and then Frieza whipped out his other arm and whacked Tulesies in the back of the head with it. Her body shut down and gave out; she dropped to the cold ground unconscious.

"Tulesies!"

Frieza didn't give him enough time to retaliate; he just flew in and elbowed him back in the stomach then back-fisted him across the face. He powered up and threw an energy blast at Goku, sending him back for miles until it exploded. He cackled once again and then picked up Tulesies and flew back off to his ship.

Luna got up and saw them leave. "Oh no…Tulesies. I'm sorry." she whispered, not knowing if she'd ever see her again now. She got up slowly, her body aching, and then looked around for Piccolo and Goku. She saw Piccolo in a crater and Goku far off in another, so she figured she'd go to the Namek first.

She saw Piccolo unconscious and battle-worn, but she didn't say anything, she knew what she had to do. Luna knelt down and put out her arms on his chest. Suddenly a blue light formed around her and blue ribbons of light energy flowed around them. Energy flowed from her hands and over his body. 'I can't heal him completely if I still have to heal Goku.' she thought so she stopped and got back up on her feet.

Piccolo slowly gained consciousness back and opened his eyes. "Y-you…healed me."

Luna nodded and then flew off to go heal Goku, while Piccolo got up and squeezed his fists tightly and then let them loosely go. He saw a huge ship pick up and fly off into space in the distance, and immediately knew it was Frieza. A few minutes later Goku and Luna came back. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you both completely…I only have so much power." she said and looked to the ground.

"It's all right, but Tulesies is gone…and we have no idea where they went." said Goku putting a hand on her shoulder.

Piccolo walked closer to them, "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know…I just don't know. What will he do to her?"

Luna looked down again, not wanting to think of it, and Piccolo just shook his head. "There's no way we can get to her even if we knew where they were, because we don't have a ship up and ready. There's nothing we can do Goku, nothing at all. I'm sorry, but we'll just have to hope that she will be able to get away again."

Goku looked to the ground with Luna, thinking though the situation in every possible way he could think of. Failing, he couldn't think of any way to get Tulesies back.

Frieza threw Tulesies into a room and closed the door behind him, and then he walked down the hall toward his thrown room. "Zarbon, I want you to keep an eye on Princess Tulesies, and once she wakes up come and tell me." he said as he walked into the room.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." he replied, bowing and then left the room. He walked down the hall to the room Frieza put her in. It was five feet of steal all the way around with a small window made of very hard plastic.

He had waited a few hours before she actually began to show signs of consciousness, so he walked in and bent down to her level. Tulesies was leaning against the wall and in a lot of pain, but he didn't care. Zarbon got up and left the room, and then went to report to Frieza about her awakening.

A few minutes later they both came back and Frieza stepped into the room. "Wake up Tulesies." he said in a stern voice.

She began to open her eyes, but not too wide because the rest of her body hurt enough as it was. Tulesies tried to sit up, but a sharp electrifying sensation went through her body. She winced and went back to leaning on the wall. "Frie..za? W-what…happened?"

He was kind of caught off guard at this. 'She doesn't remember anything that happened?' he thought. "Tell me the last thing you remember."

"Sire, perhaps she's suffered a concussion and developed a light case of amnesia?" said Zarbon about as puzzled as Frieza.

"The..last thing I…remember was going to..your quarters on your ship because y-you…called for me." she replied, wincing at the pain as she spoke.

"Ah, I see." he said and thought for a moment, 'She must had forgotten everything until that moment when I hit her in the back of the head. That must be it.' Frieza looked down at her, "Well soon after, we discovered a meteor directly in the path of Planet Vegeta. There was no time, so we had to fly away. You were the only Saiya-jin on-board at the time, so you are the only survivor. The reason you're in so much pain was because the ship sustained some blows and you were knocked out, and we put you in here until we knew for sure you were alive."

Tulesies eyes went wide when she heard the fate of her planet through Frieza's mouth. "Y-you mean…they're..all gone? M-my father..? The King? Everyone?"

"Yes, it is true. So you are now apart of my fleet. We'll get you healed and fixed up, but now you're totally under my rule. But since you're still so young, I'm going to send you to a training school for a few years. There you will learn discipline and self-control. I don't want any slackers or pushovers in my army, so you need to be in shape and ready for anything, but above all…you will do as I say and no exceptions. Understood?"

Tulesies looked to the ground, regretting, and closed her eyes for a moment, "Yes…sire." She couldn't believe what had become of her race, and knew that because she was the last of the Saiya-jins, she had to some how make it up to them, and make them proud of her.

This was the beginning of a new time in the princess's life. She no longer remembered how her race truly was destroyed, or of her little masquerade on Planet Earth. She was lonely being the last of her race, or so she thought, and every night longed for a way to get them back. But in the end, gave up and continued to do as Frieza commanded, not questioning a word. Tulesies had grown cold hearted and no longer cared what would become of her, but every chance she took she trained as long and as hard as she could. She may have given up on herself, but she would never give up on race, her planet, her long, lost, forsaken people.


End file.
